About A Bond
by TheDarkestDaisy
Summary: Robin and Raven are the only ones who know about the bond they share. Too bad when you share a bond with someone little thoughts and images tend to get to the other person. Welcome sexual tension!


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The plot of this story, however…

Chapter One: Sick and Tired

Robin was alone in his room. The rest of the Titan's had turned into to bed hours ago. He was certain of that because it was four a.m. and not even Beastboy was awake playing video games.

His room was dark but clean as always so there was nothing hazardous like clothing lying around waiting to trip him. He liked that everything had a spot and a place. Well, except for his wall. His walls were covered with posters from the city or pictures and IDs of various criminals that plagued JumpCity. Newspaper clippings containing articles he felt were important and yes, even strings that connected pinned up item on walls. There was something more real about it then browsing through everything on the computer.

He was currently sitting in his rolling computer chair in front of the glowing screen. Long fingers tapped quick and merciless at the keys on the keyboard as he put new information on the criminal his team had just placed in jail again.

_It's almost sad how these psychopaths just keep coming back thinking they are going to win one day,_ Robin though with a tired sigh.

Glancing at his clock once again he realized he should go to bed if he expected to be up in the next four hours. He hated missing Raven's small talk in the morning on the roof. It was probably meaningless and annoying to her but God he lived for that witty morning banter and that warm cup of coffee.

With a sigh he stood up from the chair and rolled it back in its place. Taking his boots off he placed them on a shoe rack that hung from the closet door. Then he went about unattaching his cape and hanging it up on the proper hook in his front closet. Yeah that was the only closet anyone would see if they raided through his stuff. _Again._

Turning to his oak dresser, a gift from Alfred, he dug out a pair of navy sweast and a white tank top. Shedding the rest of his clothes he smiled as he put the clean wonderful smelling sweats on. While doing his laundry he snuck and took a cup of Raven's laundry detergent. Honestly she wasn't that all-knowing and he knew she wouldn't mind if he took just a little bit. Besides he forgot to restock his own. Seriously.

As he pulled the tank top over his head and started to pull back the covers he felt an odd sensation and then his vision went black. Maybe he was just staying up too late? He grabbed his specially modified Titan's communicator and placed it beside him in bed just in case.

In minutes he was asleep.

Then it came like a giant destructive wave.

Suddenly he broke out into a hot sweat. Visions of a woman and a man swam before his eyelids. It wasn't a memory of a late night conquest. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that happened. He was too busy these days! Half-awake and half asleep he could already feel what the dream was doing to his groin. He was looking down into a shadowed face and saw lips kissing each of his fingers, then a smile on those very pretty lips. He felt as the woman beneath him ran her hands down his chest, over his arms, and up his back. Robin was sure this had never happened before and knew immediately it was a dream.

Then a pounding boom in his head began.

The girl with a shadowed face looked up to him. He could only make out the sight of her lips though.

_"Robin stop!" _BOOM BOOM

_"Robin,"_ the curvaceous woman beneath him said. _"Robin, stop right now"_

"_Robin, if you don't wake up right now I will shove a knife down-"_ The lady said from beneath him as she began to pinch his nipples and lick her tongue up his chest.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOO-**

Robin flew off his bed and punched the button to open his metal door. As it swished open he came face to face with Raven.

He seriously considered chewing her out for waking him up. He didn't hear the alarm system go off so what the hell was she doing at his door at five in the morning?!

Before he could figure out if he wanted to yell at her or ask her what she needed Raven shoved him back inside his room and slammed her fist on the button to close the door.

"Did you need anythi-" Robin began, trying not to sound so irritated with her.

It was at that moment he took in her appearance. She had on black cotton shorts and a gray Jump City Community Help tank top on. They looked kind of wet? Her hair was sticking to her neck and a bit to her face and there were beads of sweat coming down her neck.

"You just woke me up with your sick thoughts. After the… bond, I taught you those mental exercises for a reason Robin," She looked like she was trying to remain calm, which usually wasn't very hard for her.

"Huh?" Robin was drawing a complete blank. What thoughts? He didn't have any sick thoughts.

_Oh My God._

Raven immediately noticed when the recognition dawned on his face.

"Look," she gestured for him to take a seat at the bed, which he noticed was all nice and sweaty now. "You need to practice or meditate everyday. This bond is like a two way street Robin. I have to exercise my own mind to keep my thoughts from entering your head and you have to do the same. We aren't strong enough to just block each others thoughts yet. We have to practice the exercise in order to become strong enough and prepared to do that."

As he sat on his bed and received a lecture from her Robin had to keep himself form rolling his eyes.

"You told me to practice every day Raven. We have a lot to do, especially me. I mean, I'm sure you don't practice it everyday. Do you?"

Raven looked down at him. He still had his mask on but she could see he was giving her a quizzical brow. If she didn't know him well enough she would also go as far to say he had one of those douchebag cocky boyish looks about him. It had been about a year since she opened a channel between their minds. However he was an adult man and when they were out patrolling their city she could just _feel_ him checking out girls as they stood in line waiting for a nightclub to open. It would only get worse. And now she wanted to choke him out because he just did not understand the problem it could pose.

He noticed that it might have been a bad question when she began to silently stare him down.

"Actually, Robin, I do. In fact, I practice so much that I could probably plant thoughts into your mind as well."

Would she do that, he thought. That's pretty underhanded.

Somehow she knew he would end up with his arms cross and a disbelieved look on his face.

"I think that would make you a very bad person, Rae. And I know you have better morals than that."

She looked down at him sitting on the bed. The images in his dream came back to her again. She could even see his nipples through his unbelievably thin cotton tank top.

Raven felt a shift in the atmosphere. It would not be good to stay in a room with him much longer. She heard demons like her could kill a man during sex. Raven had often thought of what she would be like if that time ever came to her. Would she truly make a man die with such powerful feelings and sensations? She was told as much. But she couldn't help but feel that if she were to ever become that physical with anyone it wouldn't be like that at all.

Fixing him with a stiff glare she looked down at him.

"You know," she began walking closer towards his bed, "I heard from one of the monks that my father implanted thoughts of love into my mother's head."

He had never her that before. Robin had never heard much from raven concerning how her parents came together other than how Trigon tricked her into having his child. Wait. She was telling him this for a reason. Either she was sharing something about herself or she was planning something.

"He made her his little puppet. At that point he didn't even have a connection with her."

"Are you implying that you don't need to have a bond with someone to implant a though in their mind? I doubt you have ever doe that before. You're better than making someone your toy."

By the time he was done with his little speech he noticed she was right in front of his bed.

"You're right. I haven't. But I will seriously start to consider it if you don't start meditating. I will make you wish you had listened to me Robin. I swear it. Now shut up and go to sleep. We will work on blocking the bond tomorrow after the extra training I know you've planned to make all of us do."

With that she phased through the carpet of his floor.

Robin sighed and flopped on his back before turning over and closing his eyes.

_**I know you are aware of the review button. Give me a review and gain some karma.**_


End file.
